The Countess of Batavia
by swtgirl619
Summary: Bella, her sister Alice and their cousin Rosalie are on their way to a new land and new challenges. Pirates,Aristocrats and love awaits them at the end of their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**The Countess of Batavia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda but the plot and the clothes on my body sad but true. I also don't own any thing that's pertaining to the places.**

**Chapter 1**

**Batavia 1680**

Come on girls or we are going to be late and the ship will sail without us on it. I hear Alice scream up to me and Rosalie. I turn to Rose and ask if she is ready yes came her quick reply and excited I can't wait to meet all the new people. She and Alice and our chamber maids are the only ones that are excited. I`m not I know my father has arranged a marriage for me in Cape of Good Hope our destination and new home. My father the Count of Batavia has relocated us to the Cape of Good Hope that's where I my sister and our cousin Rosalie are headed if we can make it to the ship in time.

My father went ahead 3 years ago to set up a new home for us a new land and a new beginning that's what he said. Rose is going with because we are the only family she has left, her mother like ours died during child birth, and her father had pass on six months ago of a weak heart leaving Rose a very rich and very young noble women. My father has guardianship over her and is in control of her wealth.

**Black Knight Indian Ocean 1680**

Captain we are all ready to sail again where we headed now, what about home boys. Jazz Em in my cabin now I yell at my seconds in command and best friends since we were little. Looking for us captain Em ask yes I think it's time to head home for a bit and see what's new there, oh and change the name we don't want the people of the cape to know we are when we are at sea. Yes captain what will the commands be when we encounter the low lifes of the sea. Jazz asks as they walk out of the cabin then we become the black knight but for now we are the Areiella. They went to do as ask and I take a seat at my table to look over the shortest way back home, Batavia to the cape will be shorter. I just hope it goes smooth sailing. We set sail for the Cape with high spirits and renewed energy. It's been six weeks and no trouble but it's just the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda but the plot and the clothes on my body sad but true. I also don't own any thing that's pertaining to the places.**

**Chapter 2**

**B Pov**

Bella come on we have to wave to people that came to say goodbye. I'm coming Alice hold your horses, I can't we will be at sea for two months before we see people again. Two months before my father marries me off to some man I never even met or heard of I murmured to myself. What did you just say about marry Bella? Rose ask loudly every head turns our way, Alice stopped bouncing and looked at me shocked yes bell what was that about who's getting married? She asks without waiting to hear the answer. I'll tell you back in the cabin so wave goodbye so we can go and I can tell you. I can't believe I'm going to tell them I was always the free spirited one between us, Rose was the lady and Alice was Alice always trying to be a mother to us. Ally Rose come sit Katherina my chamber maid came in and brought us some tea. Kate please call the others you should be present for this. Yes Miss Bella we waited for them so that I can tell them all together I don't want to repeat myself. So you were saying Bella rose was the first to speak, a few months back I got a letter from dad saying that he found me a husband from a good noble family and that we should join him in the Cape of Good Hope for the ceremony and for a new life. I chanced a look at them en saw the shock on their faces even our chambermaids was shocked at the revelation, not one word from them so I rendered them speechless again.

Six week we've been at sea and no problems captain du Prezz have invited us twice to dinner and some dancing tomorrow will be the beginning of day one of week seven. The morning came and with it a ship on the horizon one with black sails, Bella get back to your cabin and keep the girls all there, that's a pirate shit the Skull Rider and they are a bunch of hooligans that leave nothing behind they take what they want and either kill or strand the ones they don't want. I didn't wait for him to finish before I ran down to our cabin and told the girls what was happening.

**E Pov**

Sails ahead I heard the scream come from above Em was already standing ready with the telescope for me. So Cap what is it friend or foe? it's the Skull Rider and it's going to attack de Zwards, captain du Prezz is not a man for fighting that I know. Boys get ready to fight with the de Zwards I yell at them and it's a race to help a friend in need. When we got there it was chaos I tell you they just killed them all blood and bodies everywhere we were too late! Men search the ship for survivors and any providence you can find. Captain come take a look at what we found down stairs hiding in the haul! What is it now Jazz we don't have all day we still need to get to the cape and report this. Nothing could prepare me for what I was to find down there, right in front of me stood nine girls but only one stood out I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest to fast she was_** Magnifique**_ with mahogany hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in. I was so lost that I just stare at her; there was no intelligent thought in my head. Not even my own name I was speechless!

Please review on this chapter so I can see if I should continue with this story or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda but the plot and the clothes on my body sad but true. I also don't own any thing that's pertaining to the places.**

**Chapter 3**

**B Pov**

Captain du Prezz has told us to stay downstairs and to hide; we were under attack from a pirate ship and that they are roofless and that they will take us and sell us or worse use us. They kill and take what they want and don't ask questions. So we huddle together an went to hide, we were so afraid that we didn't hear the footsteps or voices until they were right in front of us. There stood a man looking at us and you can see he didn't expect to find us down here, rose was the first to break the silence what do you want? Who are you? She shouted at the blond man standing in front of us. Captain come take a look what we found down stairs in the haul I hear him call out. I turn to rose and tell her to be quite before she gets us all killed, that's when I saw this god of a man coming towards us and I can't help but gape at him reddish bronze hair tide back in his neck and the most emerald green eyes stareing at me. I can't help but feel like prey to him with the way his looking at me. And then I just lost it. What is your problem mister that is no way to look at a lady and that's when I heard his full on belly laughter he's laughing at me for what reason I don't know but I will find out. Get their names Jazz and find captain du Prezz he's not up there with the rest of his men I hear him tell this blond man named jazz. What they don't know is that the captain is down here with us but that his injured and badly so might I say, that when we heard another man calling his captain and tell him that they found captain du Prezz. No Alice screams at him leave him alone he's hurt can't you see that please you can't kill him she pleads with the god of a man. Who said anything about killing him your pirates of course that's what you do I shout at him he can kill me if he want I don't care but the captain is a good friend to us.

**E Pov**

Shes got spunk for such a tiny thing I say to Jazz while walking to Em to go asses the injuries of Paul du Prezz a very good friend of my father, we ignored the screams and shouts of the girls we will deal with them later. When we reach Em he was crying and Em don't cry what's wrong Em captain du Prezz has passed on and he left a message for us he saw us coming and knew that we will help him. I look down at the piece of paper and all it said

_**Edward see girls to cape of good hope noble women, Laurant responsible**_

_**Paul**_

My blood froze on the spot who are they? Why are they going to the cape? Are the questions going through my head and I have to know. Em take the captains body and cover it, Jazz go tell the girls to get their belongings and move them to the Ariella I give the orders out to them I see the beauty looking disgusted at me and I only fuels me on I will capture her heart that is a promise I will be keeping, but first we have to get going if we want to get to the Cape of Good Hope in two weeks' time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda but the plot and the clothes on my body sad but true. I also don't own any thing that's pertaining to the places.**

**Chapter 4**

**B Pov**

We watch as they wrap the captain's body in a blanket and move it up to the deck, I can't help but look to the man that they call "captain" and the sad look in his eyes make want to hug him, I stop myself in time and remember that he is a pirate. Lady's please escort Jazz up to the deck so we can transfer you over to the Ariella and we can set sail again. Wha what did you just say I ask in a stutter because I could have swear I heard captain du Prezz say your ship is the Skull Rider. A loud laugh breaks me from my questioning. You think that I will kill a dear friend of my family that I will kidnap girls well maybe I should kidnap you he tells me in a very menacing voice that I can help but feel scared and aroused at the same time. Edward the man name Jazz calls him and they disappear up the stairs and out of our sight I turn to Rose and Alice as they stare at me with a disappointed look in their eyes what did i do to you two to look like I killed your puppy I asked them. You didn't even listen when he told his friends about the captain I won't be surprise if he just ignores you the rest of the way Bella Rose scolds at me while Alice just bobs her head up and down. Well excuse me for not just trusting them from the beginning is my response back to her but I know and she knows it is a feeble attempt on my part. We followed them upstairs to transfer our belongings over and set sail for the Cape again I stayed in the cabin the whole time despite Rose and Alice's protests and tantrums I don't want to be in their way this is my slow goodbye to them because as soon as we anchor in the Cape I will be on my own with my new husband. Alice still don't believe that our father married me off to some random man in the Cape of all places but I know it's true I even have a a name of the man and a age and his old.

**E Pov**

What did I ever do to her to talk to me like that all we did is safe them and not even a thank you is what I get from her, no she hides in her cabin and doesn't even come out to see the sunset or to have dinner with us. Alice her sister told me that she is just going through a difficult time and that she is normally a very nice person. I turn to Em an Jazz so what have you got for me do you know what it is that has her in so a spin that she lost her manners I see the look that pass between them and I lose it what is it your hiding from me I start to scream at them when Em tells me to be quite and to listen and that when we heard the crying and sobbing. It will be fine belly I promise I won't let him do this to you we heard Alice tell Bella but its Bella's next words that has me cursing and swearing like the pirate she makes me out to be. She's going to marry James Hunter of all the people in the Cape way him, I didn't listen any more I turned around and walk away to my cabin to be alone, the queen of my heart body and soul is getting married to a shark of a man. Way does he always have to screw everything up for me can't I for once just get a break and have what I want and do what I want? But come hell or high water I will get Isabella swan even if it's the last thing I do.

A/N This story is complete just tweaking that needs to be done, and this will be the last chapter I will be posting. There are no reviews to suggest that there is any interest, so if you are interested review and let me know.


End file.
